Two reasons for missing school
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Spiral Down 02. The night that lead to the visit to the doctor... Prequel to A Visit to The Doctor


Title: Two Reasons for Missing School  
Pairing(s): Shizuo/Izaya/Kida  
Rating: NC-17, M, R18, whatever you call it, it's porn XD  
Warnings: Threesome, Underage Sex, YAOI, BoyXBoyXBoy! Language, blood...  
Summary: The night that lead to the visit to the doctor...

[Prequel to A Visit to The Doctor]

Disclaimer: I don't own...

* * *

"IZAAAAAA~YA-KUUUN~!"

Izaya grinned madly as he ducked another vending machine. It was really a wonder how there were any left in Ikebukuro, considering that Shizu-chan was living here. His grip on the switchblade tightened as he felt rather than saw Shizuo gaining on him.

Today he had actually managed to piss off Shizuo pretty badly… more so than usual. Which wasn't very wise of Izaya, but he never cared for trivialities. He didn't remember the reason, and at the moment he didn't care… All he could feel was the rush…The adrenaline… The thrill!

He heard a growl as his jacket was grabbed from behind and he was flung into a nearby wall… Izaya saw stars when his head connected with the hard concrete of the building. He grunted. He noticed the approaching fist and quickly moved his head to the right. He could see the wall cracking from the force of the punch. Without wasting any time, Izaya quickly moved towards Shizuo and managed to slash him on the right arm.

Shizuo only managed to growl at him. Izaya could see that he was way too enraged to form a proper sentence. Izaya took off again, moving further into the alleys. He looked back and as expected Shizuo was right behind him. He sped up and jumped to the right when Shizuo flung a trash can at him.

Izaya wrinkled his nose at the smell that assaulted his senses. He turned another corner and he jumped over a metal fence that was meant to stop intruders. He landed on the other side and dashed forward again. It was a construction site…

_Not good!_

Shizu-chan could find all sorts of weapons here. Izaya could give him that, the blond could improvise very well, considering all things he used as weapons. He reached into his pocket and took out another blade. Izaya quickly spun around, just in time to see Shizuo picking a steel beam. He threw the knife and watched as it grazed Shizuo's left arm, making him lose his grip on the beam. It fell down on the ground with a loud clank.

"Damn flea!"

Izaya started running again, the adrenaline in his veins dulling his tiredness. He looked back and saw the beam flying towards him. Izaya leaned back and felt the beam fly over him. He chuckled and grinned at the other.

"Tsk, Tsk," Izaya shook his finger, as if scolding a child, "throwing heavy objects at people is bad." With that Izaya took off again. He emerged from the construction site into the busy streets of Ikebukuro.

As usual the crowd parted for them. Izaya headed towards the busiest street. He needed more distance between himself and Shizuo.

He looked to the right, then to the left. _Perfect!_ Two trucks were coming from two opposite directions. Izaya couldn't believe his luck. He just needed to time it! He looked back and saw Shizuo gaining on him.

Izaya quickly dashed forward, crossing the street, barely avoiding being hit by both trucks.

Just as he was about to let out a triumphal laughter someone bumped into him, sending his tired body to the ground.

"Ugh…"

Who the hell would be stupid enough to do that? Izaya wondered if the other person was paying attention at all.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going!" Izaya heard a familiar voice and looked at the other person. His eyes met amber ones.

"Kida?"

Kida was just staring at him, dumbfounded. Izaya looked at him with a worried frown.

"This is _baaad_! We have to run!"

"What?" Izaya got up and looked at Kida seriously.

"Don't argue, just do it!"

Kida nodded and also got up. Izaya looked across the street. He saw Shizuo aim another trash can at him. Izaya quickly grabbed Kida's arm and yanked him towards him, while taking a few steps back. Kida stumbled onto him. "Wha-?" The next moment a trash can crashed on the spot where Kida had been standing.

Izaya saw as Kida's eyes widened and his mouth opened. Izaya just pulled him a few more meters before stopping and turning to where he knew that Shizuo would be. He had already crossed to their side of the street and was advancing menacingly towards them. Izaya grinned widely already feeling a different kind of excitement filling him.

"Shizu-chan! Catch us if you can~!"

* * *

Kida had been walking home from school. He had had a bad day and he was deep in thought. Why did bad things always happened to him? What did he do?

His teacher had been on his case for attendance again. His homeroom teacher still held a grudge at him for missing the first few days of school. The old man had decided that he was a delinquent after that incident and hadn't left Kida alone even for a second.

He always picked him in classes, asking questions and if Kida hadn't been studying seriously he would've been in trouble. Perhaps that was what was irritating the old fart even more! He always knew the answer when the teacher picked him!

Still! He shouldn't have to go trough this. It was all those two bastards' fault! They had made him miss school! It didn't matter that he had enjoyed the act immensely. They were the cause of all of his problems at the moment! Somehow!

The next thing he knew was that he was colliding with something…No, a person! Kida cursed his lack of attention. He could earn a beating easily that way. He apologized quickly with his head down.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going!"

Kida lifted his head to meet the eyes of the other person. His eyes met red orbs. The man before him uttered his name but Kida was too shocked to reply. It was him! Orihara Izaya! Kida saw Izaya's brow furrow and he could see worry momentarily flash in his eyes.

"This is _baaad_! We have to run!"

What? Why would we need to run? Kida decided to voice his question. "What?" The boy watched as the informant got up and looked down at him seriously.

"Don't argue, just do it!"

The sheer urgency in Izaya's voice made Kida nod numbly and get up after him. Kida continued to stare at Izaya. The man looked across the street then grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him towards him.

"Wha-?" Kida didn't finish his sentence. A trash can crashed in his previous location. What the hell? What was happening here? Kida felt that he was being dragged a few more meters then Izaya finally stopped and turned them around. If possible Kida's shock increased. Shizuo was slowly stalking towards them. Kida could see a cut on each of his arms. His eyes shot to the knife in Izaya's hand. _Damn! What did I get myself into this time?_ Then Izaya said the worst thing Kida thought possible. And with _that_ irritating grin too!

"Shizu-chan! Catch us if you can~!"

Kida was now sure that he'd have to run like he'd never ran in his life! Those words were sure to provoke Shizuo!

_Oh hell!_

Kida shot Shizuo a look. The man's eyes were glowing with something… Kida had seen it there before…Just before Shizuo took Izaya roughly in the alley that night! Shit, now that look was directed at him also!_ Nooo! _They were so totally screwed…figuratively and literally…

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit Shit! Shit - _ His mantra was interrupted by another growl from the bigger blond. That is when Izaya pulled him forward and they broke into a run.

* * *

Damn that fucking flea!

Shizuo didn't even remember what he was pissed off about! The only thing that registered was that it was Izaya's fault! When he had pushed Izaya into that wall, Shizuo had thought that victory was him, but nooo! The flea had managed to slip between his fingers again. Then he even threw a knife at Shizuo!

Shizuo could feel the cut on his arm bleeding and growled. He didn't feel any pain because of the rush now, but it would sting later. He knew that from experience.

He had finally managed to catch up to the stupid flea. He had seen Izaya bump into a person on the other side and he had used this opportunity to attack. He flung the trash can at them. He saw that Izaya pulled the other person away from the can and dashed forward, finally crossing the street. He growled again as he saw Izaya moving a few feet away from him, still pulling the person with him. When Izaya turned around, Shizuo was finally able to see the person.

_Kida?_ What was Kida doing here? Had he just thrown a trash can at him? Damn! Then a movement from Izaya caused Shizuo's eyes to drift to his face. The flea was grinning! And he'd be damned if he didn't know _this_ type of grin.

"Shizu-chan! Catch us if you can~!"

Oh the flea was gonna eat those words by the end of the night! Shizuo would make sure of it!

Shizuo just growled in response and he saw the other two take off, running. He wasted no time following them. Izaya was pulling Kida into another alley. Shizuo quickly followed after them, entering the labyrinth. He managed to grab a street sign from a bus stop. He flung it at Izaya, being careful not to aim at Kida. After all, the flea was the one Shizuo wanted to hurt. He heard a yelp of surprise from the pair before him, undoubtedly Kida's. It sent shivers down Shizuo's spine. He felt like a predator and the two of them were his pray…his…Shizuo liked the sound of that. He picked up speed when he saw them disappear after a corner. He turned left and saw them running. He grabbed another trash can and flung it at them. Izaya stepped to the left and avoided it, while letting out another cackle. _Damn him!_ Shizuo would catch him without a doubt. His heart was beating loudly in his ears.

Shizuo noticed that Kida was starting to lag behind. _So 15 minutes of this and he's already out of breath? Ha! He's mine!_ On the other hand Izaya was going to be difficult to catch, as much as Shizuo did not want to admit that, it was the truth. They passed one of the bigger streets and Shizuo spotted a vending machine. Finally! He lifted it above his head and followed in the alley after the other two. Shizuo saw that it was blocked by a wooden fence. He saw Izaya grab the edge and flip over it as if it was nothing. The way Izaya's slender body twisted into the air sent blood straight to his groin. Kida tried to climb after him, but Izaya was already running away. He heard a stream of profanities leave Kida's mouth. All of them were directed to Izaya. _Heh…_ Shizuo smiled at Kida. He noticed that Izaya stopped and turned towards Kida. He was waving his finger in a reprimanding kind of way. Now was Shizuo's chance!

He flung the vending machine at Izaya. The distracted man was too busy scolding Kida for his foul language to notice the approaching object. Yes! The machine broke the fence and crashed straight into Izaya. The flea hadn't had the time to react.

Shizuo grinned when he saw that Izaya wasn't moving. He had knocked him out! Shizuo saw Kida throwing him a frantic glance before stepping over the remains of the fence, over Izaya's unconscious body and broke into a run.

Shizuo grinned, confident that Kida won't get far. He sprinted after him. As expected Shizuo caught up with the boy before he had made it out of the alley. Shizuo grabbed Kida by the collar of his school uniform and tossed him on his shoulder. He heard a yelp from the boy.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"No. You made me work to catch my price so I'm gonna enjoy it. _Fully_." Shizuo felt Kida tremble at his words. Whether in fear, or anticipation, Shizuo did not know, and at the moment he didn't care. His blood was still full of adrenaline and a new sensation had settled in his stomach… Anticipation… Excitement…

He couldn't wait till they got to his apartment.

Shizuo walked slowly back to Izaya. He ignored the trashing body on his shoulder. He lifted the informant with his other arm. He looked around. Good. They were near his place. He slowly started walking home with the two. One was trashing, the other was dead to the world at the moment…

Shizuo kicked his front door open. It was replaced on regular bases anyway. He made his way towards the bedroom and deposited his cargo on it. Kida landed on the bed with a soft 'Mff'. Izaya was still out of it. Shizuo went to close the doors after them. They did not need interruptions after all.

He closed the entrance to his apartment and walked across the living room. He entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He felt eyes burning holes on his back when he flicked the lock. There was nowhere to run anymore…

He slowly approached the bed. His eyes locked with Kida's. He leaned towards Kida. The boy leaned back, but Shizuo would have none of it. He crushed their lips together. He felt the blond tense below him. Trying to make him relax, he slowly nipped at Kida's lower lip. He did it as gently as possible and it got the desired result. Kida slowly relaxed. He licked the lip, requesting an entrance and the boy granted it to him.

Their tongues meshed together in a slow kiss. Shizuo sucked on the tongue. It earned him a small moan form Kida. They parted and Shizuo looked down. Kida was breathing deeply. Their eyes locked. Shizuo leaned down again and kissed his way towards Kida's ear. He licked and nipped at it. The body below him started trembling, and this time it was not fear. It was excitement… Shizuo bit gently and Kida moaned. His hands began roaming the smaller body. The reaction was instantaneous. A whimper rang through the air.

Shizuo backed off, his eyes glued to the sight below him. Kida was flushed and panting. He looked very fuckable. Shizuo licked his lips. He tugged at Kida's jacket. The boy got what he was silently telling him and discarded it. Shizuo leaned down and kissed him on the lips again. He slipped one of his hands under the shirt. The kiss became more demanding when Shizuo felt the smooth, heated skin below. He needed to feel more of it. His other hand lifted the shirt and exposed the creamy skin. He felt the Kida shiver. He moved back from the kiss, and immediately attacked Kida's neck.

Shizuo licked, sucked and nipped. He could hear the moans that he was evicting from the smaller blond. They were delicious. He sucked on one spot that made Kida even louder. He lifted himself to see bright red spot. _Mine!_

His hand found a nipple and began playing with it. He gentry twisted it and Kida whimpered. The sounds were getting more and more heated and needy. _Good._ Kida was writhing beneath his hands. A small hand caught his arm and squeezed. He leaned back again and his eyes locked with Kida's again.

The boy's red lips parted, only to say one word. The word that Shizuo had been waiting for since the beginning of this…

"More!"

* * *

After being placed on the bed Kida was unable to move. He just stood there, frozen. His eyes trailed next to him. Izaya was lying unconscious next to him. This did not look good. A shiver went up his spine at the memory of how Shizuo had taken Izaya back in the alley. He had been very rough… At that time it had looked hot, but now at the thought of himself, being taken that way… It did not sound too appealing.

Another image popped into his mind. A vending machine slamming into Izaya. He shivered again. He looked up when he saw the door opening. Shizuo entered. Kida watched him as he closed the door and locked it behind him. Shizuo slowly stalked towards him. He looked like a predator and Kida knew that he was the prey. Shizuo leaned towards him and he couldn't help but lean back. But it was unavoidable. Shizuo pressed their lips together.

The kiss was much gentler than what Kida had expected. Shizuo was softly nipping at his lower lip, asking for an entrance. Kida slowly relaxed. Maybe he was wrong after all. He complied and opened his mouth. A tongue invaded his mouth. It slowly coaxed his own to come out and play. They slowly rubbed together and then Shizuo sucked on it. Kida moaned. Blood rushed to his lower body. He felt his cheeks heat up. Then the tongue was on his ear. He whimpered. Kida moved his head to the side to give better access. He silently moaned when Shizuo gently bit it. Kida felt large hand roam up and down his sides. He shivered with excitement. He felt Shizuo back off and he took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. His eyes never left Shizuo's heated gaze.

After Kida's jacket was discarded Shizuo initiated another kiss. This one was more heated. Demanding… Kida whimpered when he felt a cool hand slide under his shirt. The contrast of the temperatures was intensifying the feeling. Shizuo kissed him again and moved to his neck.

_Oh God!_

Kida moaned. He slightly arched his back. It was incredible. Shizuo bit him softly and at the same time he twisted Kida's nipple. This all too gentle treatment was driving him crazy. He may have been scared from the roughness in the beginning but this was waaay too soft. Even for him. When he felt Shizuo back off again, Kida looked him in the eyes and demanded.

"More!'

Apparently that was what Shizuo had been waiting for. Next thing he knew, the hands were back on his body and Shizuo was forcefully kissing him. He sank deeper into the matrix as the kiss became too demanding. Kida trembled, overwhelmed with the sudden sensations. He moaned into Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo responded by rubbing his erection trough the pants. Kida let out another loud whimper. His shirt was removed at a record speed, before he felt the mouth on his neck again. He threw his head back, exposing more of his neck to Shizuo.

Shizuo licked on the bite that he had left on the soft skin before. He moved down leaving wet open-mouthed kisses on the pale skin. He kissed the left nipple. His hand was slowly playing with the other one. Kida writhed under him and let out another moan.

He let his hand roam lower and it stopped at the waistband of Kida's pants. Shizuo moved back up and kissed Kida on the lips again. His hand tangled into the blond locks. They both moaned. After the last moan Shizuo had to restrain himself not to take Kida right away! But his determination stopped him. He'd make Kida beg for it. He unbuttoned the pants and slowly pushed the zipper down. He slipped the hand inside, grabbed the throbbing erection and gave a jerk.

Kida groaned. When Shizuo had unbuttoned his impossibly tight pants, he had let out a relieved breath. But then _that_ hand! Kida momentarily saw stars. His hands moved up to tangle themselves in Shizuo's hair. The man continued to move his palm up and down, Kida's hands tightened into fists. It was amazing…

Kida panted, then let out a whine when the hand left him. He was about to open his eyes and throw a questioning look at Shizuo, but suddenly his pants were gone, and so were his boxers. Kida opened his eyes and shivered at the cold. The color of his cheeks intensified when he saw Shizuo standing above him. He was looking down at Kida with a dark lustful look. Kida shivered. Then he realized that he was the only one that was naked. That would not do.

Kida reached up and tugged at the collar of Shizuo's white shirt. Shizuo gave him an amused look but complied. When the shirt was off Shizuo leaned towards Kida and kissed him, hard. While he was sucking on his upper lip, Shizuo felt hands working on his belt. Kida let out another moan that made Shizuo even harder. He was beginning to lose his patience. He broke the kiss. While Kida was working on his pants Shizuo's hand reached the nightstand. He grabbed the lube and one of the condoms that were lying there. He moaned when he felt Kida place hesitant kisses on his neck. Shizuo's fist tightened. His pants were finally undone and he helped Kida pull them off. The tent in his boxers was obvious. He placed the lube next to Kida and took off his underwear. Kida looked down and eyed his exposed erection.

Shizuo distracted him with another kiss. His hand took the lube and coated his hand. While he kissed Kida's neck a finger moved down and brushed the boy's entrance. He could feel Kida tense. He locked his eyes with Kida's again and placed a gentle kiss on the swollen lips.

Kida tensed when he felt a finger entering him. He whimpered at the discomfort. The finger was cold. Shizuo slowly moved the finger in and out. He was trying to find that spot. Then Kida groaned, loudly. _Found it!_ He angled the finger so that he would hit it again and again. When he felt that Kida was ready Shizuo inserted a second finger.

Kida felt a slight pain when the second finger entered him, but it was dulled by the constant pleasure that followed when his prostate was hit. His hands tightened around Shizuo and he dug his nails into his back. Shizuo groaned. Kida was making it awfully hard for him to restrain himself. He scissored his fingers and Kida let out another whimper.

Kida was torn with the familiar dilemma. Scream in pleasure or whimper in pain. He just let out another groan when his spot was hit again. His body was burning from the pleasure. His thoughts were getting incoherent. More pain shot up his spine when a third finger slipped inside of him. He opened his mouth to whimper, but Shizuo kissed him. He swallowed the sound and distracted Kida with his tongue. Then the pain dulled and the only thing that Kida felt was hot, burning pleasure.

Shizuo looked at the sight before him. Kida was panting and moaning with pleasure. His eyes were glazed and his cheeks were flushed. The image made Shizuo snap. He gave up. He quickly tore the package of the condom and slipped it on his member. He lubed himself up in a hurry and looked down at Kida. He positioned himself and slowly entered.

The tightness! The heat! It was mind-blowing! He felt like he was losing himself!

Shizuo took a few deep breaths. He needed to gain some semblance of control, otherwise Kida would be very _very_ sore. He forced himself to stay still and waited for the sign that Kida was ready for him to move.

Kida tensed when he felt Shizuo enter him. He forced himself to relax, but he was unable to contain the pained whimper that left his lips. It hurt. Like. Hell! He grimaced. He stood still for a few moments taking deep breaths. When the pain began to dull he looked up at Shizuo. From the man's expression he could see the restraint he was using at the moment. Kida looked him in the eyes and nodded.

Shizuo reacted instantaneously. He pulled back out and slammed in. Both of them moaned. Shizuo picked up a slow pace. He angled himself so that his cock was hitting the spot inside of Kida dead on. The boy was whimpering and moaning under Shizuo. He needed more. He needed to hear Kida scream his name.

Kida was in heaven. His body was moving with Shizuo, while the other was moving in and out of him. The sensations that were traveling trough his nerves were clouding his brain. A haze of lust and urgency had settled in the room. Shizuo was driving him crazy. He was altering the pace between fast and slow. Just when Kida thought that he can't take any more and will reach completion, Shizuo would stop for a moment and then start again. Slowly. Maddeningly slow!

Shizuo got an idea and pulled out for a moment. Kida opened his mouth to protest, but he was turned around and slammed into Shizuo's lap. He groaned. He knew that position!

"Ngh...!"

Shizuo slammed Kida down hard. Both of them moaned. Kida used his weak legs to lift himself up and Shizuo pushed him down again. They established their pace and the room was filled with moans and groans.

In their haze, they didn't notice the bright red eyes that were watching them.

"Soo you started the fun without me?"

* * *

Izaya heard distant noises. He didn't want to wake up. He felt throbbing in his head and let out a silent groan. The noise was getting more persistent. _Moans?_

Izaya slowly opened his eyes. What he saw made his brain and other parts of his body wake up completely. So Shizu-chan had caught them after all. Not that Izaya was complaining. He ignored the pain in his head as he enjoyed the show before him. He watched as Shizuo flipped Kida and slammed him down on his cock. Izaya's own erection was slowly growing at the sight of Shizuo and Kida, focused on each-other. Their eyes were glazed with pleasure.

_Heh. I won't be left out of this delicious game!_

He silently turned around. Despite the fact the two blonds were facing him, they were so focused on their pleasure that they didn't notice him. He grinned at them.

"Soo you started the fun without me?"

Two pairs of amber eyes snapped to him. Shizuo just stared at him with a lustful gaze while Kida's blush intensified. Despite the interruption Shizuo did not stop. He lifted Kida again and lowered him slowly.

Kida moaned when Shizuo hit the spot again. He looked forward to see Izaya grinning at them. Kida watched trough half-lidded eyes how Izaya's hand began working on the buttons on his jacket.

Izaya was giving him _the_ look. Kida moaned at its intensity. He heard Shizuo groan behind him.

Izaya slowly and teasingly removed his jacket. It slipped down, revealing the shirt beneath it. He ran a hand down his chest and slowly grabbed the rim of the black shirt. His other hand teasingly undid the ties of the collar. He looked at the sight before him. Shizuo was slowly moving Kida up and down…Never stopping… Izaya licked his lips.

His hand moved to his lips and he locked his eyes with Shizuo. He took one finger in his mouth and sucked on it. Then he made it slide in and out of his mouth, mimicking the motions of the couple in front of him. Matching their pace.

Shizuo groaned louder. The show that Izaya was making almost threw him over the edge. He restrained from doing so but slammed Kida down more forcefully than he intended to. The boy screamed his name and almost leaned forward. Shizuo wrapped one arm around his waist to prevent him from it. He wanted Kida to see the show Izaya was making for them…

Izaya sucked on his finger while his other arm moved up and down on his chest and stomach. He let out a loud wanton moan. The other two moaned with him. His hand slid under his shirt, exposing his toned stomach. He groaned when he pinched his own nipple. He threw them that look again. His finger left his mouth and Izaya licked it, his eyes never braking contact with Kida's. The boy's look was so intense that it almost made Izaya want to speed things up and join them right away. No, he'd have his sweet revenge.

Kida almost came when Izaya licked his fingers in _that_ way. The only thing that stopped him was the promise in Izaya's eyes. He knew that the black haired man would do something. Kida did not know what, but he shivered with excitement. He moaned when Shizuo brushed against that spot inside of him again.

Izaya was getting impatient. He lifted his shirt. Slowly. Teasingly. He tossed it to the side without caring where it landed. He licked his finger and trailed it down his chest until he stopped at the waistband of his pants. He licked his lips again and unzipped them. He inhaled sharply when his erection was free from the uncomfortably tight black pants. He grinned. Both Kida's and Shizuo's eyes were glued to him. He turned around and leaned over at the board of the bed. He slowly swayed his hips, so his pants could slide down. They slipped, revealing dark red boxers and milky white skin. He heard Shizuo inhale sharply behind him. The grin got wider. He swayed his hips again and Shizuo groaned. Loudly.

Izaya turned back around, the tent in his boxers on display. He intently watched as Kida was slowly lifted and lowered back down on Shizuo's member. Both blonds were panting. He could see Kida's skin glimmer in the light. Izaya licked his lips again. His patience was at its end. He slid down the boxers and stood before them, his knees on the bed and his erection on a proud display.

Kida moaned. He heard Shizuo do the same in his ear. Izaya slowly approached them and Kida's hand shot up. It wrapped around Izaya's neck. He whimpered when Shizuo bit his shoulder. His grip tightened and he pulled Izaya's face to his. He crushed their lips together. He made another noise when Izaya immediately opened his mouth and their tongues clashed in a delightful game. Kida knew that he was close. He broke the kiss in favor of throwing his head back and moaning when Shizuo lowered him on his member again and at the same Izaya's hand caught the base of his neglected erection.

Izaya was pleasantly surprised. He had not expected such boldness from Kida, but he decided that he liked it. _Very much._ He grabbed the boy's erection and leaned down to take the head into his mouth. Kida's body jerked from his action and that sweet voice moaned again. He licked and sucked on it, slowly making his way down, while moving up and down with Kida.

Shizuo was barely able to hold on. The show that Izaya had put on, combined with the tight heat around his cock…He was surprised he had lasted that long. Izaya knew how to tease, he'd give him that.

Kida's vision blurred. Stars danced before his eyes when Izaya took his cock in his mouth. He was trembling. The pleasure was too much! Kida was overwhelmed! His mind blanked out and blissful whiteness filled his vision. His orgasm hit him hard. He heard a distant voice scream something incoherent, but paid it no mind.

Izaya saw that Kida was very close. He continued his work on the boy's member when Kida convulsed under him. Kida came with a scream. Izaya continued sucking on the member, swallowing the last remains of the boy's orgasm.

Shizuo was in his own heaven. When Kida's body convulsed, the walls around him tightened. No! This was too much. He bit down on Kida's neck and let out a muffled groan.

Izaya watched Shizuo as he reached his completion. Shizuo was panting while he leaned his head on Kida's shoulder. Izaya saw blood on the place that Shizuo bitten Kida and licked it. Then he looked at Shizuo and grabbed his blonde locks. He pulled the bigger male into a heated kiss. Shizuo groaned and leaned back, his head hitting the headboard. Izaya felt Kida move against him. He looked down to see that the boy had come out of the post-orgasmic haze. He grinned at him. It was his turn! Izaya caught Kida's arms and lifted him off of Shizuo's lap.

Kida gave a yelp as suddenly he was lifted from Shizuo and thrown on the free part of the bed. His hips were lifted in the air, Izaya was standing above him.

"Wait a minute!"

"No. It's my turn now."

Kida felt around in the bed, trying to find something to help him momentarily stop Izaya. He needed some more time to recover… He couldn't feel his legs and he was still shivering! His fingers felt something metallic. He grabbed it and swung it at Izaya.

Izaya moved back. If it hadn't been for his fast reflexes…well the cut would've been deeper. A thin red line appeared on his right cheek. He looked down at Kida with an intense look. His lips slowly curved into a devilish grin.

"Tsk, tsk, Kida-chan. Trying to cut people is baaad~!"

Kida tensed when Izaya grabbed the knife from his hand. His eyes followed Izaya as he made one thin shallow cut on Kida's stomach. Kida whimpered, but otherwise did not move. Izaya lowered his head, never braking eye contact, and slowly licked the cut and the small amount of blood that had came from it.

Kida watched entranced when Izaya licked the blood from the cut. How could that usually disgusting action look so erotic? Damn that red-eyes bastard! Kida moaned. He couldn't help it. He felt another similar pain on his right hip. Izaya repeated the action, and Kida groaned again.

Izaya jerked with surprise when the knife was knocked away from his hand. He looked to the side to see a very annoyed Shizuo looking at him.

"What do you think you're doing, flea?"

Izaya pouted at Shizuo but let it go. He had more urgent matters. He was painfully hard…

"Shizu-chan…!" Izaya looked back at Kida. The boy was getting hard again. Deciding that he was prepared from the previous time, Izaya positioned himself and was about to plunge in, but something stopped him. _Condom!_ He needed a condom. Izaya looked frantically around and finally spotted them on the nightstand. He backed away from Kida and moved to the side of the bed. He leaned forward and grabbed one, while unintentionally showing Shizuo his backside.

Izaya quickly returned to Kida. Shizuo had moved to jerk Kida off while he was alone, but his eyes were glued to Izaya. He tore the package with his teeth and gave Kida a seductive look. The blond whimpered. Izaya hastily slipped the rubber on and entered the much desired heat.

He let out a throaty moan. Yes! This was what he needed! He pulled out and thrusted back inside. Kida moaned under him. Izaya crushed their lips. Their tongues rubbed against each-other, making both of them groan.

Shizuo had taken his time to catch his breath. He knew that Izaya was planning to take Kida right away. He had been the only one who hadn't finished after all… He laid there for a few minutes just breathing…

He heard a protest from Kida, then a whimper. Izaya said something about being his turn now but Shizuo closed his eyes and tuned him out for the moment. When he decided that he's rested enough he lifted himself up and moved to Izaya and Kida. What he saw ruined his relaxed mood completely.

Izaya was cutting Kida's hip with that damned knife! He growled and hurriedly knocked the knife out of Izaya's hand.

Izaya looked at him surprised. Shizuo looked at him with annoyance and silent anger.

"What do you think you're doing, flea!"

Izaya only stared at him and uttered his name before looking back at Kida. The blond growled, not liking being ignored. Shizuo watched as Izaya was about to enter Kida but suddenly froze. Shizuo used the opportunity to move to Kida's left and grab the boy's member. Kida's eyes shot to him, but Shizuo just gave him a heated look and continued his work. Then his eyes drifted to the flea… Izaya was looking around and after finally spotting what he needed, he turned his back to Shizuo. Darkening amber eyes watched as Izaya moved towards the nightstand and leaned forward to grab a condom.

Shizuo inhaled sharply. His hand froze for a minute when Izaya's backside was exposed to him. The view was sending blood right to his groin. Kida snapped him from his daze with a protesting whimper.

His eyes were still glued to Izaya as he moved back towards them. Izaya tore off the wrapping and slipped the condom. He grinned at Shizuo and then down at Kida, before taking the boy's legs and putting them on his shoulders. Shizuo let go of the member and leaned back licking his lips. Izaya positioned himself and entered with one sharp thrust. Both of them moaned. Shizuo got even more aroused at the sight. They made a very wanton picture. Not that he was complaining…

He watched as Izaya started their rhythm and decided that he had been standing here enough…Time to join the fun!

His eyes scanned the bed for the lube, spotting it where he had been with Kida. Shizuo moved to get it and also grabbed a condom from his nightstand. Better to take one now than to be interrupted on the more interesting parts. He turned around and admired the view of Izaya's backside. He licked his lips and moved towards the two in front of him.

He moved behind Izaya, while being careful not to touch him. He blew hot air into Izaya's ear making the smaller man shiver and moan. Shizuo grinned then began licking it, sucking and nipping all the while. With one final bite he backed away from the now red ear. Izaya groaned and turned his head to the side, the look he tossed to Shizuo demanding a kiss. Shizuo complied and captured his lips. Oh he'd kiss him and do much more…His hands began moving their way up and down Izaya's body, one of them brushing against his entrance. Shizuo broke the kiss then leaned back to bite harshly on Izaya's neck. The other jerked forward and groaned. Another moan echoed Izaya's. Shizuo grabbed the lube, coated his fingers and quickly slipped one inside.

Izaya panted when he felt the intrusion. The finger knew the exact angle, where to rub, where to twist. Kida's tightness was on one side, and that finger was invoking even more pleasure from the other. Izaya was torn! Push forward or move back? He thrusted harder into Kida, fastening their pace. The boy ached and moaned beneath him. Kida's hands were clutching Izaya's shoulders with a tight grip. Izaya looked down and pressed his lips against Kida's again.

Izaya groaned when he felt Shizuo's mouth moved higher on his neck. He groaned into the kiss. Shizu-chan knew his weak spots! He felt Shizuo press another finger inside of him.

Yes! There!

Izaya sped up his pace as he neared his completion. The fingers were moving in and out of him, hitting that spot inside of him again and again. The pleasure was burning his body. But he still needed _more_!

Shizuo moved back to lick, nip and bite on Izaya's neck. The skin was an angry red color and Shizuo could see various bite-marks already forming there. Izaya titled his head to the side so that he could give more access to Shizuo. Izaya jerked in surprise when he felt kisses on the other his throat…Kida… He felt Kida bite him on the side of the throat that was not occupied by Shizuo. Izaya moaned at the sensations. This was amazing! Small hands roamed his body. All of those actions meshed together made Izaya feel high on the pleasure he was feeling…

Shizuo lost his final straw of patience. He slipped the fingers out of Izaya, tore the wrapper of the condom and quickly slipped it on. He coated himself with the lube and quickly entered Izaya with one hard thrust. He groaned. Izaya felt amazing around him. Shizuo pressed himself tightly against Izaya's back and bit his neck again.

When Shizuo entered him, Izaya saw stars! Kida's tight heat around him and with Shizuo behind him Izaya knew that he won't last long. The sensations were overwhelming him! He shuddered and leaned forward bite Kida's neck again. The boy whimpered. Izaya licked at the bite-mark that was forming. He was going to kiss Kida on the lips, but a particularly hard thrust form Shizuo made him arch his back and momentarily forget what he was about to do.

Izaya thrusted into Kida again, while he leaned his head on the smaller blond's shoulder and panted. This was almost too much. Shizuo was relentlessly rubbing that spot inside and he was buried inside Kida's tight heat!

Shizuo matched his pace with Izaya's thrusts in Kida. With one hand he grabbed Izaya by his black locks and pulled his head back towards him. He needed better access to the other's neck. Izaya groaned at the rough treatment and if possible he got even more excited. His other hand slid down Izaya's body and brushed against something small and warm… he looked up and his eyes locked with amber ones. Kida… The younger blond's eyes were gleaning with the same lust and passion that were reflected in his own. A smile tugged at his lips and the other answered it, before both of them leaned in raking havoc on the brunette's body, trapped between them.

The next moments the room was filled with moans, groans and the sound of skin hitting skin. Izaya was trembling. He was almost there. His hand moved down to catch Kida's erection. He tugged on it. Up. Down. The boy moaned beneath him. He felt the smaller one trembling, Izaya knew that Kida was close.

A few more jerks and Kida convulsed. He felt the burning pleasure consume his senses. His eyes blurred and he limped beneath Izaya. The tightening of Kida around him almost made Izaya choke. He pulled out and thrusted in one last time before reaching his own completion. He groaned something incoherent while he felt the senses overload spread trough his body and his mind was in a blissfully blanked state. He trembled as the burning pleasure engulfed him. Izaya moaned and bit Kida's shoulder to prevent himself from screaming.

Shizuo almost came when he heard Kida's scream. He looked down to the boy over Izaya's shoulder and moaned at the sight. Kida looked like he was in a trance. His eyes were glazed from the pleasure he was feeling. The next moment Izaya froze and tightened around him. This was too much! Shizuo's thrusts became frantic, almost desperate… a few more deep hard thrusts was all it took and he crashed over the edge.

When the sensations finally left his body, Shizuo panted trying to catch his breath. He noticed that he was still in Izaya and pulled out. He removed the used condom from his cock and fell to the side, careful not to fall on either Izaya or Kida. His heart was still beating madly in his chest…

Izaya laid on Kida for a few moments, trying to gather the strength to move. That had been fantastic. He slowly moved his arms and propped himself on his elbows above Kida. The boy's eyes were already closed and his breathing was even. Izaya grinned and playfully kissed the sleeping blond on the nose. Then he lifted himself slowly, pulled out of Kida and rolled on his other side. He leisurely removed the condom from himself and over, facing Kida.

Izaya lifted his head and looked at Shizuo. He saw that the blond was still awake… Izaya grinned lazily.

"You gave into the temptation of fucking Kida really easy. He's just that irresistible, huh?"

Shizuo did not grace him with an answer…

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Shizuo got up silently. He opened a drawer and took out another blanket. He covered the other two and then slipped under the covers with them…


End file.
